Raymond Petrov
Raymond Petrov (March 23rd, 2923 - April 11th, 3008) was the first General Secretary and founder of the Communist Party of Dorvik, and former General Secretary of the People's Republic of Dorvik. Raymond Petrov is considered one of the modern statesmen of Dorvik and despite his Communist affiliation he created a political party that would last nearly 300 years and be seen as the cornerstone of Dorvish democracy. Raymond was elected to the Dorvish National Assembly for the Vinisk District of Dorvan. Raymond was an immediate political force in national politics as his party drew large swathes of voters who eventually would overturn the far-right government which had ruled Dorvik with an iron fist for nearly 20 years. Raymond at studied at the University of Vinisk under Rector Lyov Mikhailov, a renown Dorvish socialist. Eventually Raymond transformed into a nationalist after he came to encompass the love for the Dorvish people. History Early life Raymond Petrov was born into the prominent business family of the Petrovs. The Petrovs had been successful business people since the early 1900s when investments in the stock markets had warranted success and lead the family to eventually found numerous companies to form the Petrov Group, a conglomeration of companies with various industries. Raymond was the first son of Mikhail Petrov and was given the opportunity to chose what he wanted to do. Raymond chose to study politics instead of business thus allowing his brother Mikhail III to take over the family business. Education Raymond enrolled at the University of Vinisk at age 18 and entered the university with an open mind when it came to political affiliation. The first course he took was taught by the renown socialist Lyov Mikhailov, a former member of the Socialist Party of Dorvik before its disbanding. Raymond garned Lyov's attention when he gave a fiery speech on the need for reform of the government and the end to the oppression of the far-right government. Lyov eventually took Raymond under his wing and Raymond became fascinated with leftist politics, eventually declaring himself as a revolutionary socialist. It was Raymond's goal to enter politics and turn Dorvik back into the Dorvik Soviet Socialist Republic which he studied extensively. Raymond went on to graduate with a degree in political science and eventually returned to the university to receive his doctorate in political science. Upon successful completion of schooling he joined several socialist related groups before noticing that not a single one of them fit his mold. Lyov went on to explain to him that the National Elections Council (Dorvik) was now approving new parties for recognition and Raymond saw it as his chance to ignite the proletariat in Dorvik. On Raymond birth in March 2958 the Communist Party of Dorvik was born, little did anyone know it would change the political landscape of Dorvik forever. Communist Party of Dorvik The Communist Party of Dorvik competed in its first legislative election in July of 2958, it took 9 seats out of 75. Raymond was elected in his hometown and constituency of Vinisk and the small political party was lauded in the local presses where it won. 9 seats for a political party that had been founded nearly 6 months earlier was unheard of and the fact that the repressive far-right regime finally had opposition was enough to inspire people to the voting booths. The pressure from internal groups within Dorvik lead the far-right coalition to collapse and the announcement that the far-right coalition was disbanding warranted the Communist Party of Dorvik to call for early elections and on January of 2959 the vote passed. Raymond's party took all 75 seats and immediately set out to transform the nation into a socialist paradise. Renaming the head of state position Premier and the head of government position General Secretary Raymond had accomplished all that he wanted however it was one event which eventually propelled him to re-write the constitution and foster a nationalist pride. Raymond heard of abuses by local communist groups in Dorvan and Mothar against those of Lorman descent. Raymond launched a massive nation wide campaign with the People's Military, which exposed hundreds of logistical and ideological flaws, which he would later rectify with his reforms. The groups were eventually hunted down and arrested, Raymond announced the tragedy to the nation and was forced to arrest several party members for condoning the attacks. Raymond was deeply affected by this and went on to include many Lormans in the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Dorvik and soon fostered a close relationship with the Lorman people. Military reforms Dorvish cultural revival Succession Resignation Death and Legacy Raymond Petrov passed on April 11th, 3008 of natural causes, he was 85 when he passed. He was honored with a state funeral and was interned in a grand tomb designed for him by his son and successor, Hadrian. Raymond's passing was felt throughout the entire party and for a week the party mourned the loss of its founder. Raymond's legacy was one that still exists today in Dorvik, his modernization of the Armed Forces of Dorvik made Dorvik a force to be reckoned with in regional politics. His foreign policy allowed Aloria, Kirlawa, Hulstria and Dundorf to increase trade with Dorvik and helped fostered a booming international trade sector that was failing before his party took over. Raymond would eventually be honored when Lothar Faust an eventual successor in the linage of the General Secretaries of the Dorvish Communist Party announced the parties ideology shifted from standard Metzism to Petrovism. Petrovism is seen as a form of left-wing nationalism comprising a command economy and prominent military force, many have compared it to Kaminskism. Category:Communist Party of Dorvik Category:Dorvish people